Sven
Sven is a Hooligan Tribe member who first appears in the episode "Alvin and the Outcasts". Biography ''Scouting the Outcasts The Outcasts attack Berk in the episode "Alvin and the Outcasts", searching for the alleged 'Dragon Conquerer'. Sven scouts out the make-up of the invading for and reports to Chief Stoick in the Great Hall that he "''saw thirty men at least, all armed to the teeth." He later appears to accompany Stoick, Gobber, and the Dragon Riders on the mission to rescue Hiccup from the Outcasts at Dragon Island. Attempting to Capture the Scauldron In the episode Dragon Flower several Blue Oleander flowers were planted on the Isle of Berk by Mildew in an attempt to get all of the dragons sick. Once this was discovered, Sven joined Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, an unwilling Mildew, and a few other Vikings in pursuit of the Scauldron, a dragon whose venom is the only cure for Blue Oleander poisoning. Once the Scauldron was found and roped, Stoick ordered Sven to throw a barrel into the Scauldron's mouth to keep it open so Hiccup could collect the venom in a bucket. Unfortunately, the Scauldron was easily able to break the barrel. It then lifted its tail out of the water, which it used to knock Sven far off into the ocean. Unaware of the Twins The Twins pretend to be statues in "Appetite for Destruction". Sven walks by, unaware the Twins are there. Missing his Grandmother's Goblets Sven is seen talking with a Berkian woman in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", saying that his grandmother's goblets were among the metal objects that were stolen from the village the night before. He is later seen talking with another villager as Hiccup walks by, and the next day is seen pushing an apple cart, which falls apart since the Smothering Smokebreaths took all the metal hardware that had been holding it together. He's also briefly seen in the crowd as Stoick and Hiccup address the village in how to get their metal back. Hoping for a Viking Funeral In "Cast Out, Part 1", Sven is one of a number of Vikings asking if Snotlout is dead, and getting excited for a funeral. He's disappointed to see that Snotlout was in fact still alive. He's later seen in the Great Hall during Alvin's trial, and is the one to escort Alvin to Berk's jailhouse. Physical Appearance Like most Berkian men, Sven has a solid stocky build. He has a full head of brown hair and an even fuller beard. His facial hair appears to be smooth and straight, allowing it to be plaited at the end. Sven has a standard two-horned helmet and a maroon tunic. Sven's appearance in "Dragon Flower" is different than other appearances. His beard and hair are a lighter shade of brown and much more bristlier. His build is slightly thinner and his helmet has four horns on it - two small and two large. Sven's appearance in "Dragon Flower" is vastly different from all other appearances suggesting that there might be two different Svens, although both are voiced by Brook Chalmers. Appearances Trivia *Both of Sven's character bodies are also used to animate unnamed background Vikings throughout the franchise. *Sven's character is named in a scene in the Great Hall in "Alvin and the Outcasts", but in the same episode the character body is later seen on a ship that is then greeting on its return by the same character body, putting "Sven" in two places at once. The bodies even have the exact same clothes on. **The exact same body is used for the minor character Gunnar, seen in "The Iron Gronckle". *Sven appears in "Cast Out, Part 2" but doesn't have a speaking role although his voice actor provides the voices for another man who is simply listed in the credits as "Berkian Man". Gallery AatO-SvenStoickGobber1-61.JPG|Informing Stoick about the Outcasts in "Alvin and the Outcasts" AatO-SvenStoickGobber2-62.JPG AatO-SvenStoickGobber3-63.JPG AatO-HooliganShip3-160.JPG AatO-Hooligans5-176.JPG|Welcoming back the Riders and Dragons after Alvin's defeat in "Alvin and the Outcasts" Sven.png|Throwing the barrel in "Dragon Flower". Asking if Snotlout is dead in Cast Out, Part 1.JPG|Asking if Snotlout is dead in Cast Out, Part 1 Hall gathering 2 in Cast Out, Part 2.JPG|Gathered in Great Hall asking next course of action in Cast Out, Part 2 Hall gathering in Cast Out, Part 2.JPG|After Gobber brushes past to get to Hiccup in Cast Out, Part 2 Metal gets stolen in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes.JPG|Metal gets stolen in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Rolling a metaless cart in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes.JPG|Trying to work without metal in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Sentencing Alvin in Cast Out, Part 1.JPG|At Alvin's trial in Cast Out, Part 1 Village gathering in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes.JPG|During the discussion of how to fight off Dagur in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes References *''Sven Fever. (Date Posted - November 15, 2013). ''therealsven - Tumblr. *''Gunnar. (Date Posted - September 26, 2013). ''therealsven - Tumblr''. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Hooligans Category:Males Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise